Remember Me
by Doug2
Summary: A sad story from Melinda Wyatt.


_Remember Me_

by Deville

_DISCLAIMER: All characters in this story belong to Spelling Television and Constance Burge except for, Opheus, Dick, Jeff and the children._

Dear Diary,

It is Melinda Wyatt, again. It has been almost two years since my cousin Prudy was killed. My Uncle Jeff moved away from my Aunt Prue. He was just devastated. Her death hit all of us hard. I was just plain out of it for quite a while. Aunt Prue started retreating into her work, but Aunt Phoebe kind of magically got them to work out their differences (See AS TIME GOES BY). Aunt Phoebe is very neat. She really cares about the family and is pretty cool with her magic, too. The good news is that Uncle Jeff and Aunt Prue are back together living in Halliwell Manor and they are very happy together. I hope my marriage to whoever is as neat as theirs. But what I really wanted to write out was what happened in their family that led up to poor Prudy's death.

It all started when Peter was having trouble on the junior varsity football team. Peter still goes to high school with me. We were both in the sophomore class at that time.

"Man, I tell you, I will never get into biology and chemistry like you, Melinda. You have the greatest brain. I'll never get it." complained Peter as we walked home from school.

"Oh, you're smart. Peter. Smarter than me in some subjects. And you're great out there on the football field, too. I'm no good at sports. A lot of the girls think you're real cool, too." I said.

"They do? Will if I can't get up my science grade to a passing level, the coach will have to cut me. Hey, he's cool, but he says by the rules he can't have any players that are failing. And I don't want to let my Dad down. He went like wild when I made the team." said Peter.

"Hey, just do your best. Don't try and live up to someone else's expectations. Be yourself. I'll help you, if you'd like me, too. And there's your sister. She's a whiz in science and math. I wish I had her ability." I mused.

"Ah, she's too busy. Between her job and her after school clubs, she doesn't have much free time. She is just like my Mom. Busy, busy, busy. I've got a chemistry test tomorrow, maybe we can study together, Melinda. I'll call you," said Peter.

"Great! Let's do it. Bye, Peter." I said.

"Keep cool, Melly." said Peter. He knew how much I disliked being called Melly. He just gave me a "Gotcha" look and headed into Halliwell Manor.

Peter always seemed to follow his own course. He was a lot like my Aunt Phoebe. She is SO cool and SO easy to talk to. Aunt Phoebe likes telling about the family's past adventures and magical exploits. She like totally immersed herself in her magic from the very beginning. And sometimes, this got her into trouble. Being like Aunt Phoebe, that is maybe why Peter snuck up to the attic of his house. The attic was ONE place none of the children of the Charmed Ones was allowed.

Peter poured through the Book of Shadows. Though he had seen it before, he had never had complete access to it. He learned a lot about witchcraft and his heritage, though he couldn't find something to help with his upcoming chemistry test. He felt like he HAD to stay on the football time for his sake and his Dad's. Aunt Phoebe had told him that if they couldn't find a spell, they had written their own. It was sometimes dangerous if the spell wasn't crafted just right. But Peter wanted to give it a shot. He was a good witch, he thought, and what's the point of being one if he couldn't help himself. Sneaking back to his room, he sat on his bed and started to compose. He put great effort into it. Near dinnertime he heaved a big sigh, crossed his fingers and started to recite:

"Oh Wicca spirits here by plea,  
Make a great change in me,  
Knowledge come to me on the wing,  
Beseech me to know everything."

A small wind passed through his room and his door swung open. His sister was walking by. "What was that?" asked Prudy.

"Just a momentary passage of dynamic air exerting force on the lateral plane of the door." said Peter looking surprised.

"I beg you pardon?" said Prudy.

"The wind blew the door opened," said Peter with a twinkle in his eye.

"Then just SAY so. My stars. Mom said that dinner would be ready soon." said Prudy.

"Thank-you, kind sister." replied Peter.

"Ah, right. Head on downstairs." Prudy said heading for the steps.

"Affirmative." he told Prudy. "Boy, this is going to be great!" he thought to himself as he headed for dinner.

The next day in chemistry class, Peter could do no wrong. Everything on the test page made sense to him. He finished it in less than half the class period.

"Man, you breeze through that test," said Andy, another member of his class. "Been spending time studying, dude?"

"Just listening to my heritage, I mean folks. Parents do know a lot if you just listen." said Peter.

"Cool. I'll have to remember that," said Andy.

"Memory, let's see:

I oft have heard men say there be,  
Some that with confidence profess,  
The helpful art of memory,  
But could they teach forgetfulness."

William Browne 1588-1643" said Peter smiling.

"Ah, OK. Catch you later," said Andy walking off confused.

In each of Peter's classes, everything came easy. He could answer or describe any question put forth in the class. Some teachers saw a new star pupil on the horizon and while others felt he was talking too much and taking away from the class time of others.

On the way home, Melinda asked her cousin. "Hey, I heard some strange murmurings about you. You seemed to be a Mister Know-it-all today in school. Is everything all right?"

"Couldn't be better. I did exceptionally well on my chemistry exam. I think I am just developing an improved scholastic attitude, Melinda." said Peter.

"Uh, say what?" I said standing still and gawking at him.

"I am developing greater confidence in my capabilities. If I think I am smart, I can be smart. Mom always says I should have more confidence in myself." said Peter.

"That's great, just don't over do it. You're starting to sound like your sister. Maybe she's rubbing off on you." I said.

"Possibly. I will see you on the morrow." said Peter.

"Yea, catch you later." I said thinking how funny he sounded.

That afternoon, Peter whizzed through his homework and knocked off the three research papers he needed completed by the end of the grading period. He was major bored, so bored he actually went into his sister's room.

"What are you doing, sister dear?" he asked.

"Calculus and I'm awfully busy," said Prudy.

"That's usually the case. Let me see what you got," said Peter.

"You're only in geometry right now, LITTLE brother and..." Prue started to say as Peter completed the differential.

"Just remember where the constant came from, sis." said Peter.

"Um, thanks. I hadn't thought of that! How did you know?" she asked.

"Oh, just something I picked up. Oh, your fern needs more vitamins and a little calamine will get that spot out. I will see you at dinnertime." he said smiling and heading out the door.

His sister just gawked at him.

That night Peter woke up at 2:30 in the morning screaming. His Mom came running in.

"What's wrong, Peter? Nightmare, sweetie?" said asked sitting on his bed stroking his hair.

"Oh, Mother it was awful. The Babylonians butchered 2000 Mestopites at the Battle of Gurn. They speared them, stripped them and cut off parts of their skin and left them to die. Turrac their leader cried out, "Woah, matlax testo eronic filopy. Or death to the Crytan pigs! Oh it was horrible." cried Peter.

"I'm sorry it scared you. Are you studying this?" she asked somewhat puzzled.

"No? I must have read it somewhere. I'm sorry Mom, go back to sleep. Good night." said Peter.

"Um, well, OK. Sweet dreams." said Aunt Prue closing the door.

But he did not have a pleasant sleep. Not only did he dream of the great deeds of men, he had nightmares about all the worst the history of man had to offer. Disease, war, feminine, pestilent, atrocities.

In the morning he thought to himself, he just had to learn to control what he was thinking about.

He came down to breakfast and asked his Mom, "How about eggs with green pepper and onions sausage and toast today."

"You're psychic this morning. Look at the table. Anymore nightmares, dear?" asked Aunt Prue.

"Ah, no. Finished with a good night's sleep. Here's the cream, Prudy," said Peter.

"I was JUST going to ask for it. ISN'T that strange." said Prudy narrowing her eye at her brother.

"Just one of those things." said Peter shrugging and running out the door.

"Maybe he's developing some of Aunt Phoebe's psychic powers." Said Aunt Prue.

"Oh, great!" thought Prudy.

At school the next day besides knowing all the answers, he seemed to know what everyone was thinking. "I guess I do know everything," he thought to himself.

Going down the hallway he could hear. "Nice guy." "Cute guy!" Dork!" "Where's my pencil?" "Who should I go to the dance with?" One cute girl though to herself, "What's the last number to my combination?"

Peter came up behind her and whispered "34." First she looked at him strangely, but she was very surprised when it worked.

"What is it with Peter?" she thought.

Walking home Peter was silent as she could hear everything that Melinda was thinking. She was very worried about him. Rumors had been floating around the school that he was behaving strangely.

As they reached home Melinda said, "Take care, Peter. If you ever want to talk, just call me." She was thinking, "What's bothering you? Please reach out to me, Peter."

"Sure." said Peter. As she was heading up the steps he saw me old and decrepit dying in a hospital. Peter let out a scream and ran into the house.

"You OK little brother?" asked his sister.

Peter saw her standing near him attacked by a fireball and crumbling to the floor. "No, no!" he cried running up the stairs to his room.

"Peter, come back here! What's wrong?" cried Prudy. Since he didn't answer, she shrugged and headed for the car.

Up in his room vision after vision bombarded him. First it was people he loved or knew, then faces, people and events that he had never seen. Fate after fate was shown to him. Some peaceful, some violent, some ghastly.

"Stop it, stop it," he cried out. The visions and information was too much to absorb. Peter passed out.

He came to and the visions were fewer, but no less disturbing. He needed help. The one person who could help him was her Aunt Phoebe. He was having psychic problems and that was her specialty.

His cousin Penny answered the door. "Hi Peter. Boy have you got troubles!"

"I'm coming down," called out Aunt Phoebe. In her house, my cousins eventually develop enough psychic ability that they just read each other's minds. Family visitors usually only hear half of the conversations going on. In the real world, Aunt Phoebe insists that her six kids don't use or abuse their powers.

"Oh, my Lord. Peter?" said Aunt Phoebe running up to her nephew and hugging him, "What have you done? Knowing those fates and knowing all the evil that had ever occurred! That could drive some people insane. Come in," she said ushering Peter into the living room.

"Aunt Phoebe can we talk and not just think at each other!" he said.

"Yes, sweetie." she said pushing back his hair.

"Yes, Mom. I'll go turn off the stove," said Penny.

Phoebe looked at her, "You're welcome, Mom. Me too." said Penny smiling.

"Now about those visions. I usually can control my premonitions. They also aren't usually for events that happen years from now. I can also call them up when I need them. First, you don't have any control, second, you can tell everything about everybody so it's not a psychic power and third, there are going to be consequences very shortly." said Aunt Phoebe.

"How do you have conversations with your kids when you give them answers even before they ask the questions?" asked Peter.

"We usually don't step on each others thoughts. Still there are no real secrets in this household. Look Peter, dealing with all the power of your knowledge is only the tip of the iceberg. The consequences can be..."

"I know, I know. Any personal gain spells will result in more problems than improvements in my life. My Mom has been telling me that since I was old enough to chant. It's just this chemistry test..." said Peter.

"Look I tried something like this myself long ago. Even if you let it help you, you're not being fair to yourself or those you're competing with. We really only use our powers to help those that evil is after. Being a good witch is about service and sacrifice. I hate to think of us as police officers, but there's a lot of truth in that. We do use our limited powers to help out in everyday life, but deep down we're not that much different than regular mortals. If you use magic to really advance yourself, then not only are you no better than the demons and warlocks we fight, but sure as my name is Halliwell you'll cross that line become one yourself. Power is an awesome thing and we really have to control it. You've got a great deal of power in your head right now. What do you know of your own fate?" asked Aunt Phoebe.

Peter went into another vision and saw warlocks trying to use the knowledge in his mind for their own advantage, Peter saw himself lying dead at a very young age.

"Noooo!" he screamed.

Aunt Phoebe grabbed Peter and held him tight. "I know, I saw. Come on sweetie. I'll help you reverse the spell. Come on, Peter" Peter was in tears. "I can't take it anymore, Aunt Phoebe. Please help me," said Peter.

"Sure, Peter. Let's go over to your house," she said.

Then two warlocks popped in. "We're back!" one of them said. His fingered extended, entered Aunt Phoebe's head and she fainted. The two warlocks grabbed Peter and disappeared.

"Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." cried out Penny. Her siblings came running to their Mommy, too. Together their collective worried thoughts woke her up.

"What happened?" she thought.

"We heard Penny scream," thought Patty and the other kids.

"Penny?" thought Aunt Phoebe turning to her daughter.

"Mom, you were talking to Peter. He had done something to his head and you were going to help him reverse his spell. Some bad guys blinked in and..."

Aunt Phoebe went into a premonition, a very colorful and vivid one and remembered everything that happened. "The Collectors!" she said out loud.

"PRUE!" she cried out across the psychic airwaves. "Call me! Call me, Prue!"

While Aunt Phoebe was home, as usual Aunt Prue was working late at Halliwell Auction House. Aunt Phoebe usually gets out early so she can be home with her kids. She runs Aunt Prue's computer and business office.

Ring went Aunt Phoebe's phone. Standing in the middle of the room, she said "Activate. Prue is that you?"

"Yes it is. I hope it's an emergency. Your psychic messages always give me a headache," she said.

"Prue, its Peter. The Collector's just came and kidnapped him. I'll fell you in later. Come home quickly." said Aunt Phoebe urgently.

"OH MY God. Poor Peter. I'm on my way." Prue said heading for the car.

"Hang up!" Aunt Phoebe cried out. Then she contacted me to watch her kids and she met Prudy in the attic.

"I should have known. He helped me with my calculus last night. He is good with figures, but he's not that good. Always so quiet. Never worried about witchcraft. Always wanting to be cool. I should have seen it coming. Well, let's get him out of THIS mess." said Prudy.

"My, you're certainly your Mother," sighed Aunt Phoebe. "We have to find a spell to destroy the Collectors," she said flipping through the book. "Last time your Mom pushed them together and they destroyed each other while I was out cold. I don't want to take any chances."

Finding the spell was easy. Aunt Phoebe had it memorized by the time Aunt Prue reached the attic. "OK Pheebs, what happened? Do you know where Peter is?" said Prue looking unusually worried.

"It seems Peter wrote up his own spell to literally know everything, past, present and future. All this knowledge attracted the collectors who have kidnapped him. They are in the old abandoned Patterson mansion on Nob Hill. I have a vanquishing spell here. Piper is on stand by to help us out. Any questions?" asked Aunt Phoebe.

"Yes! How did Peter write the spell in the first place? He knows that outside of his own psychokinetic power witchcraft is off limits. Phoebe did you have anything to do with it?" asked Prue with her glaring blue eyes.

"No, I did not. He pulled it off all by himself." said Pheebs returning the glare.

"Really?" said Prue astonished. Then returning to her angry mood. "I have told him time and time again about witchcraft. How could he have done this? When could he have done this?" said Prue.

"Really, Mother. You just aren't around much for EITHER of us. We could be running a counterfeit bubble memory ring on the side and YOU wouldn't notice it. Take some of that blame yourself. I didn't see him doing it either," said Prudy.

"HOW can you say THAT? He's my son. I don't want anything..." said Aunt Prue.

"YOU'RE just not there, MOTHER dear!" said Prudy.

"I work myself to the..." said Prue interrupted by Aunt Phoebe.

"Hey, time out. Remember Peter, demons, etc. Let's keep focused. Now, my dear niece. Would you please go over and help Melinda with my kids. I'll go over and get Piper. Prue meet us at the car." said Aunt Phoebe.

"No. I want to be included. I want these bastards as much as you do." said Prudy defiantly.

"Absolutely not. One of my children at risk is enough. I forbid you to go, Prudence," said Aunt Prue.

"MOTHER! He's my brother, too. I want to help." she replied.

"NO, YOU ARE STAYING HERE!" said Aunt Prue.

"Please don't worry your Mother any more than she is already worried, Prue. Melinda really needs help at my house. There are six kids to look after!" said Aunt Phoebe. "Would you help ME out, pretty please." she said with her cutesy smile.

"Look, I didn't see it coming either. I SHOULD have known. It's partly my fault. I did say that earlier. Besides, Mother, you told me how well I could use my telekinesis. They might expect the three Charmed Ones to attack. I'll just give you three another advantage. I am 17 now. If I can drive, why can't I help bust the demons that kidnapped MY OWN BROTHER! PLEASE MOTHER. It's very important to me!" Prudy said.

"MY! Aren't you the passionate one? All right. But stay to the back and do everything we tell you. If we tell you to run, then do it. DO YOU understand, Prudence?" asked Aunt Prue.

"Yes, Mother. And thank you." she replied.

"Now go tell Aunt Piper we're ready. Meet us at the car." said Aunt Prudence as my cousin headed from the attic.

"Did you ever she such stubbornness and resolve?" Aunt Prue asked Aunt Phoebe.

"Yes. When I was that age? Prue, don't you see it? You were almost arguing with yourself. Prue has grown up as stubborn, protective and decisive as you were and pretty much still are. You raised one wonderful daughter there. Give her a little more space and she can blossom as much as you did. At least she has a mother," said Aunt Phoebe.

"I always thought she took after her father. How about that? Come on. Pheebs. Let's go get my son!" said Aunt Prue as they headed from the attic.

On a seldom-used side street on Nob Hill, the three Charmed Ones and Prudy stood next to a dilapidated fence.

"Let's move in cautiously. The Collectors have probably their greatest prize. All the knowledge there is, past, present and future," said Mom. "I'm sure they are really on guard."

"But, to keep their handle on the future, they probably want to keep him alive." said Aunt Phoebe.

"Just what are the Collectors?" asked Prudy.

"Warlocks who thirst for knowledge and get it by pulling it directly from the brains of their victims leaving the victim mindless or at least partially erased." said Aunt Phoebe.

"And thanks to Peter, they may get everything they ever thirst for. Piper, just take care of the whole building," said Aunt Prue.

"Done." said Mom as the entire block went quiet. "Let's sneak in quickly. You never know how long my wide angle freeze will last."

The four witches wandered into the silent house. They could hear moaning coming from the basement.

"Peter, are you down there." cried out Aunt Prue.

"Yes. Get me out of here fast." he yelled up stairs.

Down a creepy set of steps, they found Peter tied up in a chair surrounded by over twenty warlocks.

"Um, this is not good. Get him out of here fast." cried my Mom.

"All of these creeps kidnapped my brother?" asked Prudy.

"No, the prize your brother had must have attracted them from all directions. We have no idea who these warlocks and demons are." said Aunt Phoebe.

"I can tell you." piped up Peter.

"I'm sure you can. But we DON'T have time for a seminar on who's who in the warlock world." Aunt Prue told her son. The electric binders flew off at Prue's command and the robes disintegrated at her very thought.

"Hold off on that disintegration power that close to me, Mom. Whoa!" said Peter jumping back.

"After what you've done, you should be glad I don't telekinetically kick your rear all the back to Halliwell Manor," said Aunt Prue.

"I'm sorry Mom." apologized Peter.

"Guys, we're in the middle of Warlocks 'R' Us. Move it." reminded Mom.

Then the whole room reanimated itself. One warlock grabbed Piper's arms so she couldn't refreeze the room.

"Get those witches," cried one demon.

A fireball came at Phoebe and was deflected by Prudy. Aunt Prue sent several warlocks flying back into the wall. Peter took care of the other wall full of warlocks. Two blinked over to Peter to grab him, but Prudy sent them flying. Prue multiplied and there were a total of ten good witches now. One helped free Piper.

"Let's get out!" cried Aunt Piper who froze the whole room.

All five of them headed up the quiet stairs. When a force field went up around all of them.

"You didn't think I would let a prize like your son has go so easily, did you?" said a voice. "You might have defeated my henchman, but you still have to deal with me."

A warlock with red hair and glowing green eyes wearing an antique military uniform appeared in front of them.

"Orpheus!" said Aunt Prue. "We vanquished you ten years ago!"

"And it took me that long to work my way back here. I would have stayed clear of the Charmed Ones a second time, but your son's wish was just too tempting. And I will be rid of all of you in one evil sweep. Ha-ha-HA." he chuckled.

"Mommy!" said Prudy cuddling up to Aunt Prue.

"Comfort, my daughter. There is still hope." she replied.

"Well, I have never let those blood-sucking warlocks overcome us yet." said Aunt Phoebe. "We still have tricks up our sleeve.

Oh Wicca spirits here by plea,  
Make a great change in he,  
Knowledge go fly on the wing,  
Beseech me now erase everything."

"Noooo." he cried. "I will not allow it."

"Oh yes, it's gone!" said Peter. "WAY TO GO! AUNT PHOEBE!"

"There. You lost your prize. NOW let us go," commanded Aunt Prue.

"Now you witches will DIE!" he yelled. The force field disappeared as the other demons and warlock came racing up the stairs. Orpheus fired multiple fireballs at them. Some hit the demons. Piper froze two. Phoebe had to somersault out of the way. Prue sent five back toward Orpheus. Prudy deflected several as another round of fireballs came in. The other demons stood back since some had already been killed. Piper froze half of them. Prue deflected three. Peter had been knocked down so Prudy deflected one heading toward him, but did not see the other one heading directly for her. Piper tried to stop it, but it was too late. Prudy was thrown back against the wall badly burned.

Prue cried out, "NO!" with such sound that the foundation of the building shook. She waved her arms and the entire building, warlocks and demons included completely disintegrated. Then she ran over to Prudy.

"Oh, my God. Oh no. Prudy don't you dare leave me. Prudy talk to me, talk to me." Prue cried big mother tears. The others gathered around.

"Well, I guess I'll never be one of the Charmed ones." Prudy said.

"OH, darling but you are. You stood there and helped save us all. You helped save Peter. I'm so proud. Now let's get you to the hospital." said Aunt Prue.

"I don't think so. This is it. There is really no hope for me. Don't grieve. I guess I did have the right stuff. Tell Dad and Peter I love them. Good-bye, Mom." said Prudy as she slumped in her arms.

"No, this can't happen," said Aunt Prue. Again, her cry rocked the nearby homes.

"Oh, Prue." said Aunt Piper. "Remember her. She wanted to help."

"Yes, Prue, under all that stuff, she really loved you and would have done anything for any of her family. Even giving up her life." said Aunt Phoebe.

And the Charmed Ones sat there in the ruins of the Patterson mansion waiting for an air ambulance to come. Only Phoebe saw Prudy's spirit smiling at her family and drift up toward her final rewards.

"Bye, Prudy. You had the makings of a Charmed One. Peace." she said quietly to herself.

Four days later the entire Halliwell clan assembled for a private funeral. The grief of the witches was a very private thing. The Charmed Ones had not lost one of their own to any demons or warlock since the grandmother of the whole clan was drowned. After the funeral Prue collapsed on the casket.

Aunt Phoebe and Mom came over to comfort her. "Come on, Prue. We've got to get to the cemetery," said Mom.

"We'll all remember her. She was just as brave as the rest of us. Now you have to be brave for her. Come on, Prue." said Aunt Phoebe.

Prue stood up supported by Aunt Piper. "You know, Phoebe. You were right. Prudence was just like me. I just never wanted to admit it. I never wanted to see Mom in me either. I was always so independent. I wanted to be my own unique individual person, not dependent on anyone and not be like anyone else. But you can't be like that. We're all family, we're all a little like each other. I guess, I even have a little of my free-spirited youngest sister in me. It all came out in Peter, though," said Aunt Prue.

"What are you trying to say, Prue?" asked Aunt Phoebe, who probably already knew the answer.

"There was a lot of Prue in me, and I in her. And when she died, a lot of me died too. I should have never have let her go. She should have been studying and going to the prom and all those high school things we did." said Prue.

"Before we knew we were witches. But, Prue, it was Prudy's choice. She wanted to help save her brother," said Mom.

"And I SHOULD have told her, NO. I'm her mother," said Aunt Prue.

"But since she was you, she did exactly what you would have done. What you always do. You always did the grown-up mature thing to do. You've always done that ever since we were kids. And that's who you are, and who she was. And we just have to remember her and celebrate her for who she was." said Aunt Phoebe.

"Come on, Prue. Let's put Prudy down to rest." said Mom. And off the Charmed Ones went to bury one of their own.

I'd like to finish this story on a happier note, but what can you say after the loss of a loved one. We all miss her, we all remember her, but we had to go on with our lives. At first Aunt Prue dived so deep into her work that you hardly even knew she lived there. Uncle Jeff moved out shortly after the funeral. It's hard for mortals to understand the battles, triumphs and grief that occur in the battle between good and evil. I guess the only real happy ending is that Uncle Jeff and Aunt Prue did work out their differences, thanks to Aunt Phoebe. Peter almost never touched magic again. He will probably never be one of the futures Charmed Ones, not after what happened to his sister. I hope to be one day, maybe joining with Aunt Phoebe's kids. Who knows what the future holds. Maybe that knowledge is best left where it belongs, in the future.

Yours forever.

Melinda.


End file.
